Falling in Love
by ArmyBratMa
Summary: Blossom falls head over heels for Brick. She faces hard challenges and learns what life is about. A very short story.
1. Prologue

Prologue: PPG

Once you turn 18, your whole world changes. Life truly starts when you start to live it. My life however started many years ago, when I wanted to control where I wanted to go and do what I wanted to do. I had a rough life do to being 'Mrs. Popular' and being the one and only Blossom Utonium. Most people think that popularity is great and all, but it turned my life into a world where I didn't like to live. I never expected being abused, I never thought it would happen to me. After I took the reins to my life back, I became a stronger person on the outside, but a weak one in my heart. I was damaged for life and I always wondered if I would ever find someone to truly love me for me. I beginning to think I could never live my life without doubt. Nobody should have to go through what I did, so I was determined to change and stand up to any challenge that faced me, but the questions were, would I do it alone? Would I be able to face it? Would I lose something in the process?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: PPG

I was reading in the library one afternoon after school. I was totally obsessed with reading about the star crossed lovers known as Bella and Edward in the Twilight Saga. I wished I could find someone as amazing as Edward who would treat me right for who I am and not who they want me to be. I had finished my homework and studied for a test in Science that we were having tomorrow, so I still had some time before my sisters would come and pick me up after cheerleading and karate practice. I wasn't really into sports apart from swimming. Buttercup loved fighting and taught Bubbles and I some self defense in case an unwanted person threatened us. Bubbles liked showing off her gymnast skills, so she became captain of the cheerleading squad in 6th grade and has been in charge of the team since then. I liked swimming since it made my emotions and thoughts flow through me and it releases a lot of stress. After they had their sports practices everyday, they would pick me up either at the library or the pool.

Today, I was convinced I needed to get every fact memorized for the test since the exam could affect the college I may go to. I focused entirely on my work, but kept zoning out to the boy I had a major crush on. His name was Dexter and he was super cute. He had long hair that reached his shoulders and had bright blue eyes that sparkled every time I sneaked a peak at him. He didn't have a girlfriend, but I was hoping by the end if the year, he would choose me. My hopes were set really high, so I made a list of expectations that I had to reach.

1) Smile every time he sees you.  
2) Fluff up look and attitude when he is around.  
3) Ask him out to the upcoming prom in three months.

I needed to reach these goals to feel like I succeeded at something other than an A+ on a test. I really wanted to be his girlfriend, but there was a lot of competition for him. I didn't know if I could pull it off.

After about an hour of reading Twilight and listening to my jam on my iPod, I gathered up my books and dropped them into my school backpack. Once my 100 pound textbooks were packed away, I zipped up the bag and slung the straps over my shoulders while grabbing my duffle bag for the sleepover I was having with my best friend Robin. Robin, my sisters, and I were best friends since we were 5. Her parents died in a car accident when she was only 2 years old and she was adopted into a family who lives across the street from us. She had three older brothers who were the biological sons of her adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ruff. Their three sons were our age when Robin was only a year younger. We haven't really met her brother's properly, but we see them during school hours.

Her brothers are pretty darn cute though. The youngest of the three is Boomer and he has blonde hair that goes down to the tops of his ears with blue eyes. The middle brother is Butch and he has short, spiky, jet black hair with dark, forest green eyes. The oldest is Brick and he has straight, red hair that goes slightly past his ears and has crimson eyes. The three brothers were incredibly toned and muscular. They were also popular at school but weren't noticed as much as we were though a lot of girls fell for them. I did have to admit, the red haired was pretty cute.

After my area was all packed up at the desk I was sitting at, I slowly got up from my chair and pushed it in. As soon as I turned around to walk towards the exit of the library, I knocked it someone and the books that were in my arms flew into the air and landed all over the floor. I quickly bent down to gather my books and I noticed the mysterious person leaned down too to help pick up my books. I slowly glanced up and stared straight into the eyes that were red and bore into mine. He smiled a smile of perfect white teeth behind lips that were inviting. I recognized him in an instant from his red hair and eyes. As soon as the mess was cleaned up, we both stood up and faced each other while looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I apologized.

"It's my fault too, I should have watched where I was going." he replied.

"Let's just call us even." I said with a sweet smile plastered across my face.

"Hey aren't you my sister's friend? Blossom, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have two other sisters. We live across from each other. I live in the big house with the pool in the backyard." I explained quickly.

He smiled at me and nodded as he seemed to remember who I was. I examined him as his eyebrow arched and his nose twitched while he went through his thoughts, organizing and putting them into the right places. He didn't seem to notice me staring at him in awe at his beauty I never noticed before.

"Are you heading home right now?" he asked suddenly, knocking me out from my daze.

"I was going to wait outside for my sisters to come and get me to take me home." I answered.

"Well, I could always give you a ride home if you want. You don't have to, but. I was heading home too. It makes sense since we live across from each other." he said truthfully.

"Sure, I would love to. Let me let my sisters know first." I quickly said.

I pulled out my iPhone and began texting to them that I was getting my own ride. As soon as I sent my message, I walked alongside Brick as we made our way to the exit. He courteously opened the door for me and held it open like a gentleman. I was honestly surprised. I hated to judge people before getting to know them, but the brothers didn't seem to be the most polite people and the gossip going around the school also gave you an idea. But no, he was kind and respected my conversation as if he were listening to every word. I liked that trait about him. He didn't act like other boys I knew. While walking through the parking lot, he talked about how he and his brothers just recently started a band and that they called themselves the RowdyRuffs. I secretly liked the name and asked what music they played. I really liked pop music and so did my sisters. It turns out that the band played pop, rock, and soul music, my personal favorites.

After walking through the almost empty parking lot, he pulled out his keys and unlocked a red, firebird that made my heart go boom. I loved cars although I never admitted it to anyone. I used to work in a garage with one of my past boyfriends over the summer a few years back. I learned how to fix cars and different parts of the car. By the end of the summer, not only was I an expert car repairer and an expert on parts of a car, but I was rich. I made over 5000 dollars from working there most of the summer. Later during my junior year of high school, I repaired an old sports car I bought from a junk yard for 50 bucks. I worked on it all year and now it is ready for driving. I just need to wait until I get my license which will be soon.

When I hopped in the front passenger seat, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the highway to our neighborhood. His parents were both musicians and were the influence for his and his brother's love of music. He talked about his hobbies and I talked about mine. We talked about school and college too. After about 20 minutes of driving, we pulled into my driveway. I thanked him for the ride and pulled my stuff out of the backseat. I would walk in and organize my stuff before heading over to Robin's house. Our parents were never around because of work and Robin wasn't home until later in the afternoon. I hated to be alone at my house, so I used the key to Robin's house to hang out until she arrived later. My sisters and I would usually hang with her every afternoon and spend the night almost every night. It was surprising that I didn't know her brothers that well. As soon as I hopped out, Brick unrolled the window.

"Why don't you come over now and hang out with me?" he asked. "It sucks to be alone. My brothers don't get home until later at night." he said.

"Sure, see you in a few minutes." I answered.

I was actually a little giddy from his question.

Once I was let into their house, I immediately felt better and at ease. Their home was a second home for me. I felt welcome here all the time. Wether my parents were fighting or my sisters and I were fighting. Out of all my sisters, Robin and I were the closest since I saved her life from the 'Power Punk Girls' that were bullying and terrorizing her every second of the day. I eventually stepped in and stood up to them, threatening that my dad could turn them into frogs since he was a professor. Since we were all five, they believed me and ran off. They never bothered Robin again. After getting to know her, we became best friends and. I finally introduced her to my sisters and we welcomed her officially into our family. Over the years, we only got closer.

Brick was in the kitchen, digging through the stainless steel fridge that had enough food stocked in it to feed an entire army, but for Robin's house, it was empty within a week. The neighborhood we lived in was all upperclass, so all the houses were really fancy and expensive. Robin's house was much like our except bigger due to a larger family she had. Her parents left in their will that the money and investments were hers and she would have enough money to go to college and get a good job plus a healthy lifestyle. Then with her adoptive parents love for her, she would probably never have to work. Robin was responsible though, so she would work and live like any other normal person would.

Once I entered through the huge doorway to the kitchen, Brick looked up from his sandwich he made and smiled showing a bunch of lettuce and cheese stuck in between his teeth. I laughed at home and he took a drink of water, swishing until his teeth were clear. He offered me a snack of strawberries and we shared a large bowl of berries that he personally washed; with me by his side cutting out the hard cores. Once we cleaned up, we sat down at the kitchen bar and ate while talking. I couldn't help but laugh about the time he accidentally walked in on me dancing on Robin's huge queen sized bed when I was 12. He said he remembered the look on my face was priceless. I was so embarrassed at the time, but now, I just blushed when he described my dancing to be magical, erotic, and beautiful.

Just then, he held his hand out to me and I gave him a confused look.

"I bet you can dance just as good as you could then." he challenged me.

"I don't know. I hadn't danced since my 9th grade prom. I accidentally stepped on my date's foot and he stumbled backwards into the chocolate fountain. I felt so bad." I admitted.

"Just one dance. Please. Dance with me. I promise you won't step on my feet. I know you are good at dancing." he insisted.

I finally nodded and he gently grasped my hand. The blood went to my face in a heart beat as his feather light touch held my delicate hand. He slowly settled his hand onto my waist and cradled my head into the hollow of his throat as he slowly swayed us to and fro. He reached out and turned on some music from his iPhone.

**Last Kiss - Taylor Swift**

**I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away**

He began to twirl me in circles. My dress twirling artfully around my curvy body. My hips swayed to the music and my small frame pressed softly against his chest. My feet stayed in rhythm with his as he led me through the slow song. My hair grazing across his arms as his hands descended down to my waist where he twisted my body so we were in perfect synchronization. I didn't fight the urge to dance with him, it felt so natural.

**I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms**

**But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did**

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

**And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**

By now, we were twirling around the house and he picked my figure up and carried me bridal style while spinning with his hand supporting my neck. He set me down then lifted my waist up and my legs splayed into a beautiful formation. He spun my body around his and we continued to move to the slow flow of the music.

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are**

**And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind**

**So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**

**Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last...**

We ended the song with our foreheads touching and our panting heavy. He looked deeply into my eyes and smiled. He was stroking my cheek gently and twisted his fingers into my hair. I smiled back and traced my fingers around the curves and arches of his gorgeous face. We were standing in the center of the living room and his arms were wrapped around my waist. I leaned into his body for support as his hands clutched the small of my back. I realized that I really cared about him.

I now remembered when we were little, I would tease him and he would tease me back while tickling me. He always wanted my help with his homework and I gladly would. While studying, he would end up asking me questions about my life and why I was always so smart. I always replied that I was lucky to have a supportive family and awesome friends including him. He always said that even though I was a girl, I was one of his best friends. When we were around 13, he dared me to kiss him and I almost did until I got scared and ran. He later on asked why I didn't and I said we were only friends. But now, I forgot about what he was to me then, I thought about what he was now.

Within the silence of the house, I felt his hands embrace my body and his face lean towards mine. I felt his warm breath touch me face as I leaned towards him. I instantly felt my heart stop when his soft lips grazed over mine. I opened my lips and closed tightly around his as I passionately enveloped him in a warm and lust filled kiss. It was my very first kiss that I really wanted. I never wanted anyone more than him at that moment. Dexter no longer was of any interest to me. All that I thought about during that moment was his lips crushing with such light force and my heart falling for yours. I wanted only him and I pressed my warm body against his. My hands entangled in his red hair as I continued to enjoy our first kiss. I wanted to be his forever and I only hoped he wanted me.

After I ended the kiss reluctantly to breathe, I smiled gratefully that he kissed me back. He also smiled affectionately and rested his chin on my shoulder. I lightly kissed his neck as he kissed the top of my head while running his fingers through my auburn hair. We were still standing in the living room of the empty house, not noticing the door open. When we heard footsteps walk through the entrance hall, we quickly released each other and dropped on the couch and began to talk about something random. Robin rounded the corner with her backpack slung over her shoulders and smiled.

"Hey Blossom, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, I just walked in right before you did and Brick let me in. You walked in just 2 minutes after I did." I fibbed.

"Well, let me get a snack and then we'll call your sisters and see if they're ready for an amazing sleepover that is going to happen tonight." she said while padding down the hardwood floored hall to the gourmet kitchen. Once she was dark enough away to not here what we were saying, I finally said something.

"Brick, did you kiss me back?" I asked him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he said while grinning mischievously.

I lightly punched him in the arm and giggled. He tickled me back and we started to laugh.

"Well, I really care about you, but I can't explain my feelings for you yet. I may like you and I may not know it." I said honestly.

"Let me know when you are ready to tell me how you feel." he said gently.

Just then, Robin walked back into the living room and Brick and I fell silent. She smiled and held up her phone while her other hand waved.

"Your sisters are going to be here in a minute. Let's get going on the sleepover attitude." Robin said excitedly.

I reluctantly got up from the couch and grabbed my duffle. We hauled my stuff upstairs and my sister's stuff once they arrived. It was time to kick this sleepover into high gear.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: PPG

After hours of endless fun, we finally settled in while watching 27 Dresses. It was our absolute favorite movie of all time. The four of us were settled on the huge beg in Robin's room in front of a huge plasma TV. Her room was painted a light purple and had elegant, curving furniture spread around her spacious room. Her windows had beautiful views of the mountains and sky with arches above the tops. Here curtains reached down to the windowpane and were a royal purple color. She had pictures of the four of us hanging on her walls taken throughout our years of being friends. She had a dark brown hardwood floor with a cotton, fluffy carpet splayed across the floor. Her bed was a king size four poster bed with drapes running down the banisters. Her comforter was the color of the dawn and she had pillows the color of sunshine yellow. Her bathroom off her room had a two person shower with a jacuzzi and a double sink. Her tiled walls were a light hue of purple and her floor was smooth marble that shined. She had 2 dressers that held her undergarments and house clothes. She also had a walk. In closet the size of her bathroom which was filled with school attire that made people's eyes go WOW! She had more clothes in there than the Townsville Mall. She also had a workout room off her bedroom that held a huge TV and workout equipment such as a treadmill, weight bench, and a yoga section with mirrors along the wall. She had quotes of motivation pasted on all the walls over a light color of purple paint.

When we had sleepovers, we would do truth or dare, we would talk about school and life, and most importantly, crushes. Whereas on this night, we focused mainly on crushes. Robin went first. She had dark brown hair with light brown highlights running through them with crystal blue ice eyes. She had a small pointy nose and Cupid bow shaped lips. She was also very petite like us. She already had a boyfriend however, Mitch. They had been together since sixth grade and have had several intimate moments. We always enjoyed talking about those experiences since my sisters and I never bothered with making a move on any guy. Bubbles went next and she had a crush on Michael. She thought he was cute and all so we decided to consider him a crush, but she didn't really like him as a person. However, she said she would kiss him anytime because his face was so god dang cute. Buttercup went next and said she didn't really have a crush on anyone until we forced it out of her by tickling her on the sides of her stomach. She hated to be tickled, but it works. She said she liked Roy. Roy and Michael were brothers and we weren't fond of their attitude. We had heard rumors throughout the school that they abused their past girlfriends and were trying to work their way up to us. After talking about it, we ruled them out as crushes. You had to like their personality, not hotness or whatever. So Bubbles and Buttercup said they didn't have any crushes.

I, however was next. I couldn't tell Robin I kissed her brother today. That is just awkward if you like your best friend's brother. She thought her brother's weren't good enough for us as she stated after we became closer friends with her. I just couldn't tell her yet. I wasn't even sure if I liked him for sure. I just said that I liked Dexter, which was my usual answer. They didn't even notice the waiver in my voice since my opinions had changed.

During the movie later on that night, I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss I shared with Brick. It seemed like we were meant to be. I couldn't stop thinking about the way his moist lips surrounded mine as we both grasped for each other's hearts. I wanted to go further with the kiss, but we had to break apart. We couldn't explain our feelings for each other yet. It felt so natural to kiss him though. I can't explain that chemistry I felt between the two of us. I wanted to be his.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: PPG

When I got up this morning, I dressed myself in jean bootie shorts with a pink crop top that said NERD in big, bold, glittered letters. I slipped on some gold flats and brushed the snarls out of my long hair, then parting it to the side with a pink bow clipping some hair out of my face. I put on some clear mascara and some pink lip gloss on my face and put some foundation over my bags to hide my restless night of sleep due to the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Brick and. I had shared yesterday.

After I cleaned myself up, I jogged down the stairs to the kitchen where Brick sat at the table with his plate out and another plate across from him. The other girls weren't up yet since. I was an early riser, so I was the only one up besides him. I slowly walked to the table and sat across from him. I grabbed a waffle off a plate of fresh, warm waffles and covered it in powdered sugar. He set out a cup of cranberry juice for me with the powdered sugar container next to it.

"How did you know that this was my favorite breakfast?" I asked cautiously.

"I've noticed a lot about you over the period of time I've known you." he said while smirking.

"Listen, about yesterday, can you just keep it between us? I would rather not have anyone know until I am absolutely sure." I asked quickly.

"Sure. Just to let you know, you look absolutely beautiful today, breathtakingly beautiful." he said in such a confident voice. I felt amazing after what he just said, especially coming from him. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks so I turned scarlet red.

"Are you blushing Ms. Utonium?" he asked with a teasing prone in his voice.

"Well, you make me feel beautiful, not many people have done that." I said truthfully.

He smiled and winked at me. I smiled back and let out a high sigh of relief. He complimented me on how I look. I felt happy when I looked at his honest face. I tried searching for any type of doubt about me, but I couldn't find any. Just at that moment, my sisters and Robin bounded into the kitchen. I instinctively pulled my hand back. I just realized that it was resting on his hand only five seconds ago. I blushed once more and smiled at him. He winked one more time then got up to put his dish in the sink, brushing his waist against my shoulder making me shudder from the intimate touch.

School was different today. Dexter started to talk to me during biology. He said he thought I looked hot. It was actually awkward when a few days ago, I would have screamed over his reaction for me. I just replied with a thanks and turned my head to my right where I saw Brick smile at me and slightly wave at me. I smiled one of my dazzling smiles in return and turned back to the lesson at hand. I could feel his eyes boring into my back as. I worked on the packet that was for homework. I also felt Dexter's eyes searching my body as I continued to try and breathe evenly as two boys were closely checking out. Dexter thought I couldn't see him, but he was totally oblivious to the lesson since he was too absorbed into me.

After class, I rounded the corner and Dexter rammed me into a locker, closing me in a tight box. I dropped my binders and tried to retrieve them by bending down to pick them up, but Dexter grabbed my throat and held me hard. By now the bell had rung and we were in a hallway far away from teachers.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" he asked rhetorically. Then he shoved me into the janitors closet and locked the door from the inside.

"Be quiet, don't scream." he threatened. His body was pressed up against mine and he began to unbutton his top.

While he was doing this, I shoved passed him and kicked him in his lower body where he fell to the floor in pain. I thought to myself to thank Buttercup later and broke free from the closet. I quickly gathered up my books and sprinted down the hallway. I heard him gain behind me and he grabbed my throat. He began to choke me until I felt my body begin to go numb from lack of oxygen. I was going to die. I wanted to scream out for help, to stop him, but I couldn't muster a voice. I suddenly felt less restrained though I couldn't see anything from quickly beginning to black out. I heard voices shouting and threatening. Then I felt like I was flying. I still couldn't see, but I felt my body being carried by familiar arms. I leaned into them for more support and I heard a voice.

"Rest now my angel."

Then I blacked out completely.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: PPG

I slowly opened my eyes to a dim light above my head. I felt exhausted and sore around my neck and waist. My vision was still blurry but I wanted to sit up. As soon as it sat up, a feeling of nausea hit me like a truck. I felt like I was going to throw up. I began to gag and I threw up into a trash can that appeared out of nowhere. I also felt someone holding my hair. By now, my vision had focused and. I stopped throwing up. The trash can was then moved by a pair of strong hands that I recognized.

"Brick, where am I?" I asked knowing he was there.

I turned around to face him. I was sitting with my back against his chest in between his legs. It appeared that I was laying against him only a few seconds ago.

"You're in my room." he said.

My eyes took in their surroundings. The walls were painted dark red and had light brown hardwood. I was sitting on a king size bed with a red quilted comforter lying upon the mattress.

"What happened?" I asked since I didn't remember. He sighed like he didn't want to tell me.

"Brick, it's OK. Tell me." I pleaded.

"After biology, Dexter cornered you and tried to rape you. After you tried to escape, he started to strangle you. I broke you free and took you to my house so you could rest." he said.

I looked into his eyes and saw tears begin to form.

"Why didn't you step in earlier before he strangled me?" I asked with curiosity.

"I thought you could handle it and I wanted to give you space, but then when you began to black out, I had no choice." he finished.

"You saved my life. Thank you." I said meaningfully.

"You don't have to thank me for anything." he said while letting out a sigh.

I turned my head and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I began to maneuver my fingers and lips towards his jaw and up to his mouth until he stopped me.

"You need to rest." he said with an exasperated tone.

"But I am not tired." I said while yawning.

"Sleep my angel." he whispered while humming into my ear.

I eventually fell into his arms and his chest. I felt my heavy lids close and fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: PPG

Over the next few weeks, I got stronger and could return to school. Of course the school found out and are sending Dexter to prison. He was charged with attempt of rape and will be in jail for 25+ years. At least he was locked up where he couldn't hurt me again. Ever since my attack, Brick has been super protective of me and doesn't leave my side. My sisters and Robin and supporting me, but are confused why Brick and I suddenly got attached.

"Let's watch Twilight." I say after going through Robin's huge stash of movies in the cabinet beneath the TV.

"Sure. I love that movie." Buttercup and Bubbles said in unison. They liked Twilight as much as I did.

"OK, but I may sleep through it." Robin replied.

After I popped the disc into the player, we got settled underneath the thick wool blanket. I snuggled up into a ball of warmth as my insides ached to be cuddled up next to Brick. Soon enough, about a quarter of the way through the movie, the girls were sound asleep and were snoring together. I chuckled as I heard Bubbles talk about designer clothes in her dreams, Robin talked about Mitch having the perfect body, and Buttercup talking about winning a karate competition. I quietly snaked out of the blankets and snuck out of the room down the hallway to Brick's room. I slowly turned the knob to his door and peeked my delicate face in. He was watching TV on his bed wearing nothing but his flame red boxers. I blushed a little as I crawled up next to him and buried my reddening face into his bare chest. I felt his arm curl around my shoulder and his lips kiss the top of my red head. We both sat in silence as the show scrolled through commercials.

That night I dreamt about falling. I was walking down a sidewalk and then the ground fell. I was hanging on for dear life as the branch I grasped upon began to come loose. As I began to fall down the abyss, a hand pulled me up, but released me back into the dark hole. I watched in horror as I fell to my death. I watched Dexter laugh evilly as I crashed at the bottom. Then everything when black and red.

I woke up screaming and sputtering next to Brick. He instinctively woke up and formed into a defensive crouch in front of me. Realizing there was no danger, he relaxed next to me once he realized it was just a nightmare. My hot tears were now rolling down my rosy cheeks as my red hair curled at the sides of my face. I panted as my heart beat slowed back to normal, but I was still crying. Brick had a worried expression pasted across his face.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"I had a nightmare." I blubbered. I was still really shaken from that dream.

It really scared the life out of me.

"What was it about?" he demanded.

I looked into his dark red eyes as they pleaded for me to answer. I knew I had to say something. He deserved an explanation.

"Dexter came back and threw me into an abyss so I would die." I finally said.

The worry ceased and understanding crossed his face. He smiled lightly as his fingers stroked my shoulder and they tangled into my own hands. By now, I was already a lot calmer.

"He won't bother you again, not as long as I'm here. I promise." he said confidently.

I wanted so much from Brick. I wanted to be able to tell the world that I was his and he was mine. Nobody knew apart from the two of us. I couldn't tell anyone since there was a risk of the losing Robin, but I wanted to love him more. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and become one.

"Brick, you know I love you more than anything." I said warily.

His eyes widened like he couldn't understand why I was asking.

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

I was thankful that his reaction to my comment was good. His eyes slowly narrowed and his jaw twitched. It did that when he was thinking. I knew he knew what I was getting at. I watched as his smile or reassurance faded away to a frown. I didn't like where this conversation was going, so I grabbed his neck and pulled it forcefully towards my mouth where I kissed him. I pressed my body up against his, but he gave no reaction. I wanted to be loved, but by Brick. I was actually a virgin, believe it or not. My boyfriends always wanted to do it, but it didn't feel right to do it with them. My conscience stopped me from losing my virginity to one of those idiots. Now I wanted to lose the only thing that was left untouched, my virginity. When he gave no reaction to my sudden behavior, I stopped and began to feel awful. Was I being rejected?

"What's wrong? I thought that you would want to by now." I said sadly.

I watched as his hands curled under my crossed arms. He lifted my chin to his face and gave me one long passionate kiss. After we broke apart and started to slow our hearts, he looked at me with sad but longing eyes.

"Of course I want to, but you still need to heal. Trust me, it can wait. We will in the future. For now, rest my angel." he stated simply.

I nodded in agreement since I knew he was right and turned on my side. I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me closer than ever. Then we both drifted into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: PPG

I was walking through the halls of my school when I ran into a boy. I was startled to look up and see a person I wasn't expecting to see. I felt my heart jump in fear as I saw him.

"What's up Zac? How's life without me?" I asked sharply as I stared into my ex boyfriend's dark black eyes.

I was amazed as to how much different he looked. He used to have long black hair that was always in a ponytail and he had an evil sneer always on his face. He now had buzzed hair and a huge smile on his face as he saw me. I tried to hide my grimace as the painful memories washed up and through my head. I had tried so very hard to suppress the awful memories of him. He seemed to notice and looked down guiltily at his feet which were rocking back and forth. After a minute of awkward silence passed between us, he finally spoke out.

"Well, ever since you dumped me back in eight grade, I changed my look to appeal more to girls. I actually have a girlfriend now. She adores me way more than you ever will and my strategies have changed." he said while pointing out the word strategies more.

He didn't need to though since I knew that the word strategies was implying something other than math problems. I grimaced and cussed under my breath at the word.

"Well, I feel awful for her since she has to put up with you and your ugly attitude! They are two totally different things since you hide under your hot new look." I muttered.

"So you think I'm hot now?" he asked while evilly grinning.

"Yeah, well hotter. I can't believe I even liked you. You used to look like a pig, now I would consider you a donkey or in other words, an a double s, or in other words an..." I screamed.

"You're the nerd, be smart. Don't make me angry." he hushed quietly while pushing me hard against the locker with fists.

I screamed and yelled, but he covered my mouth. I blinked back my tears as he raised his hand to slap my face. I felt a mountain of pain hit my cheek. I couldn't watch myself get attacked again, so I braced myself for another hit, but I didn't feel anything besides the throbbing pain coming from my cheek where he hit me. I opened my eyes after a moment and I found myself staring at Brick looking into me eyes after he punched Zac right in the face with his huge manly hands. He swung him into the lockers and kicked him hard in the stomach. Zac gripped his abdomen and fell forward with blood coming out everywhere. I was so still and shaken at the Brick I had never seen before, afraid that he would turn on me too, but his harsh eyes softened and picked me up into his muscular arms. He carried me outside and buckled me into the front seat. After we drove a few minutes, we got back to his house. I didn't even bother go home anymore since my parents filed a divorce and I had a boyfriend who just saved my life again.

He tenderly rested my head on a pillow which was still numb from the force of Zac pressing me hard into the locker. I couldn't get the images out of my head. I was still afraid despite being in Brick's arms. I was so relieved he was there. Brick was sitting with my waist in his lap while my head rested on the pillow he was leaning on. I wound my fingers through his hair as I placed kissed along his cheek. He didn't move his eyes from my bump on my head and the huge cut across my cheek where I was slapped. It still throbbed but felt better than before since he iced it. I was worried about him, he hadn't said a word since we got home. He just watched my with his wary red eyes. After a moment of silence, he closed his eyes and moved his lips.

"How did you know him?" he whispered.

"He is my ex boyfriend." I replied with a hint of hurt in my voice. He deserved to know the truth.

"He was an awful boyfriend and is an even worse ex." I said.

His eyes widened and gripped my hair tightly as I saw his beautiful face harden to stone with worry. I had to tell him, but he probably already knew.

"He molested and abused me ever since I was in sixth grade. After eight grade, he transferred to another school since his parents got new jobs. I was so happy when he left, but I guess he came back." I finally said.

I watched with tears in my eyes as his face turned to shock and horror. He didn't speak, so I continued.

"He would hit me, starve me, and tried to rape me on several occasions. He never succeeded because I always kicked him in the gut. I wanted to lose my virginity to someone who I really loved." I added afraid of his reaction.

His face had begun to turn red and. I swear I saw a single tear fall down his cheek. I felt my own tears fall and stain my cheeks. They stung my open cut, but I didn't care.

"Why did you never leave Blossom? Why didn't you tell anyone? You could've told me." he demanded with sadness ringing in his voice.

"Nobody knew and if they did, I would never be treated the same. I wanted to be normal, but being molested since I was 12 by another 12 year old isn't normal. If I told you, you would tell your brothers and sister, who would tell your parents, who would tell my parents, who would charge him with rape and stuff, then I would never be treated the same." I explained.

I saw his eyes harden and he turned his head away from me.

"I have liked you ever since we met when we were 5. You have always been smart, selfless, and brave. That's why I know everything about you that Robin knows. I have always longed to kiss you and be your everything, but I thought you didn't like me. If you told me and told me it was a secret, it would have remained a secret." he said with a small smirk, but his eyes still serious.

"I only avoided you because I thought you hated me for always being at the house and being so close to your family. It made me wonder why you never seemed to fail with getting my favorite ice cream or favorite colored pencils for my birthday. Those little gifts were hints, it seems, to let me know that you liked me. Is that true?" I asked hopeful for a positive answer.

He chuckled under his deep voice and sighed.

"I was hoping you would catch on, but despite how smart you are, you never did." he said.

"I am not a genius, I'm only human." I said in my defense which made him laugh.

"Really? I thought you were a goddess since you are so beautiful. I thought you were Athena the Goddess of Wisdom." he said.

"Are you implying that I'm smart?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Oh, pretty and smart. I love my angel. I still can't believe you are really mine to love." he said in his masculine voice.

I knew we were meant to be with each other, it seemed so natural and he knew me practically my whole life. As we continued to stare into each other's eyes, we both slowly closed our eyes and I rested my head on his cool chest. My breathing slowed and I felt myself drift away into his soul.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: PPG

"Get out of my house!" I screamed.

"Please, I don't need to be told twice." he said while storming out of my room.

On his way out, he slammed my door shut. I winced and fell onto my bed crying. I couldn't but think why Brick and I were fighting. Then I remembered he hit my face and smacked me hard on the head. I had fallen onto the vanity next to my bed. The mirror broke and glass was everywhere in a million pieces. I screamed as blood smeared my face and leaked out down my cheeks. I couldn't believe this was happening, he gripped my neck and threw me onto the bed and tore all my clothes off. He began unbuttoning his blue jeans and crawled on top of me and pressed our nude bodies up against each other. As he kissed my bloodied cheeks, I kicked him in his abdomen and his eyes turned to pain. He got off me and grabbed himself, cursing loudly as I stared. I screamed and he left the room. I fell back on my bed and cried hard. I thought of this as I curled up around my pillow. I wished the night could start over.

I woke with a start, panting hard as I took in the room I rested in. I was in Brick's room. I was under the familiar red blankets on a familiar mattress where I had been sleeping on for weeks. I turned to my left where Brick was staring at me with his red eyes. I could see he was worried. He quickly sat up and hugged my shoulders and waist clothed in pink cotton. I slowly began to unwind, but then cried into his bare chest. I grabbed his neck as he rocked me back and forth. The nightmare had scared me half to death and waking up from it lost my other half to heaven where I was so thankful to still be in Brick's arms. The tears had reached my cut by the time I finished telling him what happened in the dream. They began to sting and my throat began to ache from the time Dexter strangled me. There were still bruises running up my neck from my chest. Both throbbed as I blubbered and my throat tightened. Brick noticed and began to gently place kisses on my neck, kissing my wounds. I shivered as his warm breath circulated throughout my body. I could feel his hands move to my shirt and he began to unbutton it. I obliged and pulled it over my head as he kissed my mouth, begging for me to open up to him. As we continued to kiss with lust, he moaned and pulled my boy shorts off and bra, discarding them on the floor, the same went for his boxers. I moaned into his throat as he touched my bare body with his fingers and his own body. I sucked on his neck and groaned when he placed open kisses down my stomach where i felt my muscles contract from his feather light touch. I felt my core heat up as I felt our bodies connect, moaning into his ear as we both were trapped inside each other, unwilling to let go. I felt my entire body blush when he said he loved me more than anything.

When you say you love someone, it never compared to this. I was giving away something to Brick, something he could never return except his own, our virginities. I've wanted so badly to have someone who would love me for me. Brick was that person and I wanted to love him more than any other person ever could. I never wanted to let go of him, afraid that I would lose him, I loved him with all my heart. The thought that kept me wondering was that he never let go either. He never pulled away from me and it seemed like he never would he didn't love me for my body, he loved me for who I was and who I wanted to become. He continued to kiss me with so much passion and lust, his eyes stared back into mine as I felt amazing sensations run wild throughout my body. I couldn't believe he was mine. We were meant to be together, we were soul mates and tonight proved it.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: PPG

The next morning, I awoke with pure bliss surrounding my body. I never felt so happy or alive in my whole life. I smiled when I saw Brick lying next to me still bare and had his arm wrapped around my waist as he massaged my sides. I saw his face light up when he saw me blush under his light touch. I didn't want to move, but I had to get dressed. The girls would be up soon and I needed to be up and about before them to avoid suspicion. To avoid suspicion among the girls about me and Brick, I always went to bed with them, then snuck out to him when they were sleeping. That also meant I had to be awake before them to say that I was sleeping in their room the whole time. If they saw I was sleeping with Brick, then things would get interesting from there.

After reluctantly getting up and getting cleaned up, I kissed a still nude Brick on the cheek and the moved to his lips where we made out for another long moment. I smiled when we broke apart and straddled him as I tried to tempt him with my sexy body, only teasing him even more since my outfit showed off my body. I was wearing a white tee that was see through and had a hot pink bra on underneath. I had dark blue jean bootie shorts on with pink ballet flats on my feet. My hair was combed and parted to the side which made me look even more sexy. I laughed when I saw his face blush, which was a first.

"Do you know how beautiful you look this morning." he said with awe in his voice.

I smiled at his comment and kissed him one more time before getting up and heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

I was alone as I entered the living room with my Nutella toast in hand. I placed my plate of breakfast on the low coffee table and flipped the TV on. I scrolled through until I reached Law and Order SVU. I loved watching the show since the victims were so brave. It made me feel stronger even thought he show wasn't real. Maybe halfway throughout the show, I began to cry when the victim faced her rapist in court as she described her attack. I felt the tears stain my cheeks as they continued to flow. I felt so bad for the victim, but felt jealous of the actress. She was faking the scene, she wasn't really raped. It was so easy to say you had been raped but not mean it. It was harder to keep from saying you were actually raped. The actress had never been raped, but I had been attacked a lot.

I looked down at my fiddling hands as I felt a cool arm wrap around my waist. I looked up to see Brick looking down at me and then looking to the TV. After a minute, he shut it off and looked me in the eye.

"How can you watch that show after what you've been through." he asked incredulously.

"The victim is so brave, standing up to her attacker. She had been through hell from him, but yet she speaks out against it. She inspires me to keep myself strong." I said thinking back to the show.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Brick kissed me hard on the lips. I felt his heart pound with mine as we ran out of oxygen together.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: PPG

Brick and I were now considered an official couple and we were planning on telling Robin and my sisters at some point. We were nervous about the truth, but we had to tell them. We couldn't keep this a secret for much longer. We decided that within the next month, they would know and Brick and I could live the life of a normal couple.

"OMG! My boyfriend just got us tickets to front row seats for the upcoming hot new boy band. God, they are so amazing. The only thing that sucks is that I have never seen them before. I have no idea what they look like. They must be super hot because their music is super hot! We need to go. I am so excited right now!" squealed Robin as my sisters looked at her with happiness splayed on their faces.

We were all in our loose fitting underclothes we slept in while we heard the awesome news. We were finally going to a real concert together. This was going to be so hip. We all rose to our feet and jumped around with each other like little girls. I was laughing my red head off as I jumped like a madwoman. We all screamed, squealed, laughed, giggled, and bounced for joy on her plush king sized bed. We even went crazy and threw pillows at each other.

After a few minutes of continuous jumping, the door opened revealing a red haired boy who I knew well. He smiled and laughed like he did when we were 12. I noticed him and dropped my jaw with my eyes widened to the maximum. I realized it was the same look I gave him 6 years ago. I must've given him the 'priceless' look since he began to laugh even harder. He fell on the floor and couldn't stop laughing. I even snickered quietly while he laughed. That was my boyfriend, cool wasn't a word I would describe him with, but I laughed anyways.

"Real mature Brick." sighed Robin. "You just walked in on a bunch of girls wearing barely anything."

"Hey, I have known you almost your whole life, I am your brother. It's not like I'm a pervert checking out girls." he said while getting off the floor.

He had red cheeks and his eyes were puffy from laughing so hard. I thought he looked cuter nonetheless. I noticed that Robin crossed her arms and looked at him crossly. She obviously wanted him to leave. He seemed to get the message and left quietly while giving one last inspection of me wearing my white boy shorts and lacy white top. He smiled and I understood what he was thinking. I thought the same thing to, that it was like old times. Without another word, he closed the door.

Later that night, Bubbles announced we were going shopping for the concert. She claimed we needed new clothes to look super hot so we could stand out for the hot boy band. I managed to convince her we should go to the mall first thing tomorrow since she wanted to go right that second. We all laughed as she flipped out due to my lack of passion for our fashion which was so not true. She also managed to get her boyfriend Mitch to set up backstage access for the four of us to officially meet the band. That made us really hyped up. I was actually really excited about the concert. This was going to be fun.

We made plans to meet Mitch at the pizza parlor down the street of the concert so we could walk together to the show. We would then meet the band backstage during the intermission of the concert and then we would spend the rest of the night after the concert shopping for dresses for the upcoming school prom. It never occurred to me that my senior prom was almost here. I had waited for that night long enough and hopefully this year, I could enjoy it with the one person I really loved and cared about. I just hoped he would be willing to go.

After my sisters fell asleep beside me, I managed to pull out enough energy to ask Robin one last question. I wanted to know who we were going to see. I nudged her on the shoulder and she turned to face me full in the face. It was no wonder Mitch liked her. She was beautiful and also really smart. What guy wouldn't want to take care of her?

"Hey Robin, who are we going to see in concert?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought you guys figured that out, but I see not even smart Blossom figured it out." she teased.

"Well, can you tell me?" I asked anxiously as she laid silently.

"Blossom, we are going to see The Rowdy Ruff Boys in concert, the hottest new boy band!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: PPG

"Blossom! Blossom! Get up! Get up!" Bubbles shrieked as she sat on top of me, shaking me harder by the second.

At first I thought there was a fire or something, but I realized she wanted to get me up for the purpose of shopping. I chuckled as she jumped on each of us while screaming her head off. None of us moved for the purpose of making her even more crazy. She grew so frustrated that she ripped the blankets off of our bodies. The room was freezing, so we all hurried to get dressed into some warmer clothes. I got ready first and stayed in the bathroom the longest, applying some makeup to my angelic face. I wore a short pink dress with flowers embroidered along the neckline which stopped under my butt. I had on my golden flats and let my red hair fall down to my back. I had clear mascara on with lip gloss strewn across my puffy lips. The dress made my skin color pop and my eyes stood out even more.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, the girl's eyes widened in the utter astonishment of my sudden change in appearance. My eyes grew bigger once I saw what they were wearing. Robin was wearing jean bootie shorts with a skin tight purple top that showed off her flattering figure. She had her purple toms on her feet and had purple eyeshadow on the brought out her blue eyes. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail with her bangs tapered to the side. Buttercup was wearing a green tank top on that had the word DANGEROUS printed across her breast line. The top showed off her abs from all the dancing she did in her spare time, she had a six pack that showed. She wore tight skinny jeans that went down to her ankles with tall electric green converse meeting the edge of the jean length. Her hair was wavy from being in a braid over night and it was parted to the side. She had light pink lipstick on with dark black mascara on her eyelashes. Bubbles wore a blue crop top with a short white tank underneath it which showed off her perfectly flat stomach and her blue belly button piercing. She had on black skin tight leggings which outlined her thin body with golden 6 inch heels on. Her blonde hair was pulled in pigtails, but were curled in ringlets. She also had clear mascara on, but had nude pink lips. The three of them looked stunning.

"OMG! Blossom, you look amazing! Where did you get that dress? I want one just like it." Bubbles screeched.

I had to admit, I looked pretty dang hot. It showed off my flattering body and my smooth, creamy skin. I still hadn't answered her and she was getting impatient due to my hesitance. The trouble was that the dress was something I didn't buy. They didn't buy it for me either. Brick bought the dress for me. I had to come up with a way to cover my tracks so they wouldn't find out yet.

"I got it for my birthday last year." I said hoping they would buy it.

"No way in heck would our parents or our grandparents buy you that dress. It is super cute but way to short for their liking." Bubbles snapped.

"Well, then I don't remember." I said while fighting the urge to tell them the truth.

"Well, I need to find out where it came from. I need a dress like that." Bubbles said while calming down from her sudden outbreak.

After we just stood there in Robin's room for a moment, we picked up our purses with cash stashed away in our cashmere purses and headed for the car. Over the past few weeks, I managed to do a driver's test and I am now legal to drive my sports car. It was black with pink highlighting the sides of the edging. It was sleek but elegant and could fit two people. Robin demanded she be the second one to ride in it. I hopped in the drivers seat with Robin already comfortable in hers. The moment I started the car, she stopped breathing, the adrenaline pulsing through her and I could tell from her heartbeat quickening. I smiled showing my pearly, white teeth from her expression. We both laughed and started driving down the peaceful street. Bubbles was trailing behind us in her BMW Convertible which was a baby blue, vintage color with a black top. She followed us onto the highway.

We unrolled the windows to my car as we got onto the highway and pumped up the music. We scrolled through the radio until Robin found a song we liked. I just adored Taylor Swift. Her music was my favorite. She sang with her heart, so when the song she picked came on, I couldn't help but sing.

**22 - Taylor Swift**

**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our ex's, uh uh, uh uh.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh.**

**Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time**

**Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh**

By now, Robin and I were laughing while singing. We sped down the highway with huge grins on our faces as our hair blew out behind us in the wind. We couldn't help but laugh when the guy in the car next to us began to dance to our singing. The four of us were in choir at school and we had sung together since we were really young. We had unbelievable voices and we knew just how to harmonize in the best way. When we sand together, we could pass as professionals.

**It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)  
It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping.**

**Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time**

**Uh oh! (hey!)  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)  
22, ooh-ooh  
I don't know about you  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh**

By now, we were so in the moment. I blushed when I saw a bunch of boys that were in my grade start whistling at our sexy singing. They were making a bunch of sounds that really made me feel exposed. I instantly felt better when I noticed Buttercup stand up in the BMW while dancing and singing. We were going nuts over it. The boys were then staring at her, but we exited and I chuckled when I saw their faces sadden when we got off and and away from their car. We still continued to sing and dance in our seats as we drove to the mall.

**It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news.  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.**

**Ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey  
I don't know about you (I don't know about you)  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.**

Once the song ended we pulled into the parking lot of the mall. Bubbles was laughing so hard as she came over to us after we parked the cars. Buttercup was smirking as I laughed at the boys who were totally checking us out. Robin was the only one who seemed pretty normal compared to us who were laughing so hard. She giggled, but remained pretty quiet. She didn't like how boys checked her out since she had a boyfriend. She felt like she was cheating on Mitch, but she never was.

As soon as we walked into the mall, we headed to the bathroom where we fixed and cleaned ourselves up. I redid my makeup and bubbles fluffed up her hair. Buttercup fixed her outfit and Robin just applied more lip gloss. Once we were back to a normal stage, we left for the shopping. Bubbles pulled us through the mall, forcing us to try on outfits from ridiculously pricey stores. I tried on a few dresses and fell in love with them even though Bubbles didn't approve. She said that they were safe, not sexy or risky in any way. I agreed and she pulled a really short dress that was really curvy and had huge chunks of the fabric cut to show off skin all over your body. It was white with pink highlights running through it. The moment I tried it on in the fitting room, I knew Brick would fall in love with it. It showed just enough skin and outlined my cunning figure. My eyes stood out and my legs were showing. The second on stepped out of the room, Bubbles gasped at me while she motioned for me to spin around. I obliged and twirled artfully around for her to see how it looked on me.

"OMG Blossom! You look stunning. It is so sexy and it makes you look even more downright beautiful!" she squealed.

The other girls nodded their heads really fast in approval. I loved the dress and. I knew Bubbles was so right about it. The only issue was that it cost over 800 dollars. How could I pay that much for a dress?

"I really like the dress guys, but it is way to pricey for me." I said slowly.

Their faces turned to guilt and they stood up in front of me. Their eyes sparkled like they had something to tell me.

"Blossom, you look amazing. We are willing to pay that much for you to look gorgeous." the three of them said in unison as they looked at me.

"But it costs over 800 dollars!" I said unwilling for them to spend that much money on a dress.

"Blossom, I have over 2 million dollars from my parents, it's OK." Robin said.

"I owe you so much. You are huge best friend ever." I said while pulling her into a hug.

"Just consider it an early birthday present." she said into my ear while smiling.

When we left for lunch at a cute little restaurant on the pier, we had over 10 shopping bags in each hand. We had gotten our hair done for the concert and we had makeup, jewelry, dresses, shoes and more in each bag. We kept telling Bubbles it was just a concert and that we were overdoing it, but she only replied that there was a huge party afterwards with the celebrities known as the Rowdy Ruffs. I called Brick while I was in the bathroom of the restaurant by myself. I told him that we should tell them we were dating tonight. He agreed and said we should tell them during the intermission.

After I sat down with them at the table right next to the lake, we ordered what we wanted to eat. We all had ordered a salad since we didn't want to eat a bunch of food before the concert since we would probably eat a lot of junk tonight. We talked about what an amazing day we had and we discussed the schedule. After lunch we would shop for prom dresses and then we would head home to get ready for the show. We would then leave at 8 and get there around 9 when the show started. I couldn't but feel really excited. I was more excited about hanging out with Brick as a couple during the party though. After we paid for our lunch we headed to the shops again and we each bought an amazing dress and accessories to match. We walked arm in arm to the cars and drove home faster than when we came. It was almost time for the concert.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: PPG

As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I sighed. I looked beyond beautiful. My hair was pulled into a bun with artfully placed curls going down to my cheeks with diamonds strewn through my red hair. I wore the new dress I just bought for the concert with black stilettos that were at least 8 inches tall. My skin glowed from the lotion I used and they became silky soft to the touch. I wore a simple but elegant necklace with a single diamond hanging on the chain. I had diamond earrings on with another simple piece of jewelry, a diamond bracelet to match my other pieces. I had clear mascara on my eyelashes with nude lipstick on to make my lips shine. My dress flattered my body and made me look like a model. I was utterly breathtaking.

Once I finished admiring myself, I stepped outside of the bathroom to take a look at how they looked. Everyone gasped once they saw me and gave me an approving look. That was a relief. Robin was wearing a simple purple dress that went to her knees and had a small black belt around the waist. She had black heels on too, though hers were shorter. Her hair was straightened but tapered to the back of her head which showed off her new layers. Buttercup wore a short green dress with black lines running through it in different directions. She had black heels on her feet like Robin and I. Her black hair was up in a waterfall braid that went to the side of her head. Bubbles wore a short golden dress with a blue belt going across the waistline. She had golden heels on and her wavy blonde hair was reaching down to the small of her back. We all looked amazing.

We walked outside to the BMW where we all hopped in. Bubbles took off down the road. We were desperate to get to the concert. We were all super giddy about the concert. I couldn't wait to see Brick perform for me. I was also extremely nervous about what my sisters and friend would think of me dating him. I fumbled with the radio to calm myself down and I finally found a song that was one of my favorites.

**Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift**

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**

**Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

By now, we were all singing and dancing along to the music. We followed the pitch and bars as we drove along on the highway. The car roof was down, so our voices carried over other cars. We laughed when we began to hear other people singing with us. We smiled so much that my muscles began to hurt.

**My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**

**Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**

With Bubbles driving, Robin, Buttercup, and I stood up and sat on top of our seats. We were dancing as the breeze whipped our hair out of our faces. So much for taking 20 minutes doing my hair, but who cares, I could fix it later. I was having to much fun with my BFF's. We sung at the top of our lungs as we drove to the show. It was a miracle that we weren't pulled over.

**Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**

**And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...**

As soon as we arrived at the concert hall, the four of us rushed to the bathroom to clean up and fix our hair. I was so thankful that Bubbles convinced us to look really nice. The other girls in the bathroom were wearing fancy dresses too, though they were ugly. There were three girls wearing three of the ugliest dresses possible. One was wearing a short pink and red dress with black running through it sideways. She had ribbons flying through her red hair in wild directions. Another one was wearing a dark blue dress with black streamers at the bottom that stopped above her knees. She also had blue ribbons running through her blonde hair which was in pigtails. The last one was wearing a dark green dress with black spikes on the edges of it. She had black hair with green ribbons flowing through her spiky black hair. The three of them seemed to notice us when we walked in since they stared at us with jealously due to our hot dresses. We smirked and couldn't help but giggle at their ridiculous dresses. They made their way towards us and sashayed off and out of the bathroom while giving us evil glares. The four of us burst out laughing as soon as they left.

"Did you see those dresses?" I said in between my fits of laughter.

"OMG! Where did they buy those? They looked like they found them in a trash can from the 60s!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Did you see their hair? What was with all those god awful ribbons? They looked like 9 year olds!" Buttercup laughed.

"I can't get over how similar they were to you three though. Man, I'm glad I hung with you instead of those three!" Robin said while giggling.

"OMG! You are so right! Those three were the PowerPunks! Those were the girls that were bullying you! Thank god I saved you from their misfortunes of hair and style!" I said totally taken by surprise.

"The PowerPunks? I heard they are obsessed with the RowdyRuffs. That's all they talked about during school." Buttercup said.

"Speaking of RowdyRuffs, we have to meet Mitch before the show starts which is in 10 minutes!" Robin said quickly.

We all hurried with our makeup and power walked to the lines where Mitch was waiting. We ran through the VIP line which was also the first row line. We met up with him at the ticket booth where we finally entered the concert hall. He took Robin's hand as we walked to our row. We made our way to the very middle and sat down. Mitch sat down next to me with his hand still wrapped around Robin. He was kissing her head as he looked up at the stage where the boys would be coming out soon. He had light brown hair which hung just above his ears. He had icy light blue eyes that sparkled in the light. He was also really muscular since he was a fitness trainer. I thought he was cute, so I couldn't have been happier for her since he treated her right. He cared about her more than anyone else. He never failed at making her happy.

After all the rows filled up completely, the lights began to dim and a huge amount of fog began to crawl all over the stage. We heard screams and howls coming from behind us, though the four of us just stared, waiting to finally see the band. Little did any of my sisters know or Robin, but the RowdyRuffs were actually her brothers. I was a little surprised that she didn't catch on to their name having her last name in the band name, but I guess she couldn't believe if her brother's were actually good enough to sing. The three of them had amazing voices according to their albums. I would finally get to hear Brick sing. I had asked him over and over again to sing for me, but he said I would have to wait until the concert.

After a moment of silence in complete darkness, the lights flashed and lit the stage. I was amazed at how cool they looked. Butch wore a skin tight green shirt with a black tie that showed off his eight pack beneath the shirt and wore black jeans with green converse. His hair was black and spiky and he had green eyes. He sat behind a huge drum set. Boomer was wearing the same thing but with a blue shirt and he had blonde hair that was past his ears and was ruffled messily with his blue eyes shining. He stood with a blue electric guitar in his hands. Brick was wearing the same thing except with a red shirt which also showed off his six pack beneath it. His red hair was covering his forehead just above his crimson eyes and he stood just behind the microphone. They stood in silence and I turned to my right where I saw my sisters and Robin gawking at what they saw.

The boys stood silently until Boomer strung a few notes on his guitar. Butch began playing his drums softly as they built up alongside Brick's super amazing voice. Brick was right about me waiting until tonight to hear him sing. He had an amazing voice that sung soft chords and made a harmony with the guitar. After a minute of soft harmony, they stopped dead silent. We waited and they broke out into song.

**Locked Out of Heaven - Bruno Mars**

**One, two, one, two, three**

**Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!**

**Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Ooh!  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
Ooh!  
But swimming in your water* is something spiritual  
Ooh!  
I'm born again every time you spend the night  
Ooh!**

By now, everyone was screaming. We were on our feet and swaying to their music. My body danced to the voice of Brick, making him smile as he saw how beautiful I looked. He winked at me but made all the girls in the room go nuts.

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long**

**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!**

**You bring me to my knees, you make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay**

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long**

They were reaching the end of the song and the boys were rocking out hard. Robin was dancing next to Mitch who was dancing next to her. My sisters were dancing with each other, but I danced secretly with Brick. He followed my movements on the stage and never took his eyes off me.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?**

**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long**

**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!**

We all expected them to stop, but no. After a second of silence, they dove into the next song.

**Some Nights - FUN**

**Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off**

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

Brick was now dancing along to his singing and reached out to me with his hand. He was only teasing me. He wouldn't pull me on stage to dance with him when we hadn't told the other girls we were dating. He looked at me with longing, but pulled back and danced a lot longer.

**This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style**

**That's alright (that's alright)  
I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...**

**Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
'Cause I could use some friends for a change.  
And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights I always win, I always win...**

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)**

**So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?**

**(Come on)**

**No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on.  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!**

**Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the freak wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?**

I gazed in awe as Brick jumped and landed in a split as he continued to sing. I screamed and jumped even harder than before. He was an incredible singer, but an even better dancer.

**My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights... ah...**

**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**

**The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up but we'd both agree**

**It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...**

The boys ended the second song and bowed before they exited the stage. Everyone was laughing and cheering during the break. Robin looked at me with sudden confusion. I just ignored her, not wanting to give her any hints. I just stared at the stage without any emotion showing on my face until I saw only Brick come out and make his way towards a piano that appeared out of nowhere. He strutted over to the seat and sat himself down. He rested his hands on the piano keys and began to play. He leaned into the microphone and began to sing.

**When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars**

**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**

**It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man**

He looked at me and gazed at me with longing. His head was moving to the beat of the music. I felt my heart soar when a single tear that I only noticed fell down his cheek.

**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**

**It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man**

I loved this song, and I realized he wrote it about me when it came on the radio. He wrote a song for me, telling me he never wanted me to leave. The song came out before we started dating. He mustv'e written it because he was longing to be with me.

**Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know**

**I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man**

After he ended the song, he walked to the center of the stage and grabbed the single microphone.

"We will now be taking a short intermission." he said.

"That's our cue." Bubbles said over the crowd of screaming people.

We all stood up and walked past a bunch of crying fans. I shed a tear or two during that beautiful performance. I was on the brink of tears as my heart craved Brick's arms around my waist as he kissed me. I just had to wait. The five of us, including Mitch walked to the backstage. As soon as I saw Brick talking to his brothers, I immediately felt the surge of force come through me since I wanted to run and kiss him. I buried that urge as I saw the other girls gaze at them with confusion. I saw Bubbles staring intently at Boomer and I saw Buttercup smirking at Butch who was paying no attention to us. Robin was the first to speak.

"You three are the RowdyRuffs? That's impossible!" Robin said confused.

"Yeah, we are the band. Confused? We didn't want you to know since you would tell the whole school and we didn't want the paparazzi to go crazy." Boomer said.

"I would have kept it a secret." Robin replied even though we both knew she couldn't keep that secret for to long.

"Well, we couldn't trust anyone." Butch said with a smirk on his face.

By now, Boomer gazed at Bubbles intently as Butch did to Buttercup. I couldn't stay away from Brick any longer. I released my feelings and lunged towards him in a huge hug. I pulled his face to mine as I kissed him full on the lips. Tears were spilling over my cheeks while I continued to kiss him. I could feel stares coming from everywhere, but I didn't care. As soon as we broke apart, a bunch of questions were asked.

"What is going on!" Robin asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry Robin that I didn't tell you. I have been dating Brick since my attempted rape. He loves me and I love him just as much. I didn't tell you because it is weird that I am dating my best friend's stepbrother. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I didn't want to lose you or Brick. We decided we would tell you tonight. Please forgive me and don't kill him later." I said explaining everything quickly.

She stared at me intently. I saw she was trying to be mad, but she couldn't hold grudges. She tried to sound mad when she yelled, but I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Does he make you happy?" She asked after she lectured me.

"Yes! He is my soul mate." I replied with that dumb statement.

I blushed when I felt Brick curl his arm around my waist. I wanted so much as to kiss him again.

"Then, I forgive you and I understand why you didn't tell me." she said.

"Thanks so much." I said feeling happier than ever.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment guys, but we still have to perform." Boomer said staring through the curtain.

"Blossom, do you want to sing with me?" Brick asked with hope in his eyes.

How could I say no? I was speechless, but I nodded. He took my hand and led me to the stage where there were 2 microphones set up. I looked back to the curtain where the girls were giving me thumbs up. I sighed and began to grow nervous. I had never sung in front of this many people. With just one look at Brick, I relaxed and began to sing.

**Stay - Rihanna**

**All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."**

**Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.**

By now, we were dancing together on the stage as we danced our hearts out. He spun me around as we harmonized together.

**Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay**

**It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given**

**Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.**

**Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.**

I felt like I was on Cloud Nine. He danced me around as he picked me up and carried me across the stage. We danced like the first time we danced together. I felt so alive as we glided and soared across the stage.

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.**

**Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh.**

When we ended the song, we had our foreheads touching. I leaned into his face as we kissed in front of the audience. It was an electrifying kiss and I felt alive. He tenderly wrapped his arm around my waist as he continued to kiss me. When we broke apart, everyone screamed and cheered. We were panting heavily as we walked offstage. We had shared our very first duet and it was better than I could have imagined it. The girls embraced me in a hug as his brothers slapped him on the back as they laughed.

"Guys, you need to do a finale!" the manager said as he came running towards us.

The boys nodded and the manager gave them a thumbs up. All of us were pulled onstage with the boys including Mitch. We all huddled and decided which song we needed to sing. Once we broke apart, we began to sing in harmony, Brick and. I taking the melody.

**Applause - Lady Gaga**

**[Verse 1:]  
I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"  
If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here**

**I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**

The crowd was now standing up and screaming with their arms waving in the air. We kept singing in pairs as we took each verse.

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

**[Verse 2:]  
I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"  
I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read  
One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me  
Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me**

**I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause**

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

**[Bridge:]  
Touch, touch  
Touch, touch now  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo  
Ooh-ooh**

**I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause  
Live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.  
The applause, applause, applause**

I looked around and noticed that Bubbles and Boomer were dancing together and Buttercup and Butch were too. Mitch and Robin were harmonizing together, which surprised me. I didn't know he could sing. I didn't care though, what mattered was singing with Brick.

**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch (make it real loud)  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

**A-R-T-P-O-P**

After our performance, the crowd went wild. We all took center stage and bowed. We couldn't stop smiling, especially me. I was holding Brick's hand and I didn't want to let go. As soon as we left the stage, the girls began talking about how cool that was.

"That was so freakin' cool!" Buttercup said giddily.

"I know right! I could do that again." Bubbles said in unison with Robin.

"Did you see the PowerPunks, they were so pissed off." Buttercup said while laughing.

I actually wasn't paying attention since I was still holding Brick's warm hand. I could finally be his and he could be mine.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue: PPG

"Are you ready for this?" Brick asked me as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Absolutely." I answered.

He smiled and hopped out of his firebird. He came around the back of the car opened my door for me. He held out his hand and I grasped it. I felt the normal pulse of electricity go through my hand at his touch. I got out of the car and fixed my dress. I was wearing a long, mermaid style dress that was white with a sweetheart neckline. It had diamonds along the top rim of the dress and it had a pink belt at the waistline. I wore golden stilettos and had diamond earrings in. My red hair was down and curly. I was dressed up for the one night I couldn't wait for, prom. After I smoothed out my dress, I gazed at Brick. He had a sleek, black tuxedo on with a red bow tie. I smiled when his crimson eyes gazed over me. He walked to my side and grasped my hand as we walked towards the entrance.

After paying admission, we ran to the dance floor where he held my waist. I blushed when he tightened his grip on me. I leaned into his chest as we swayed back and forth. He leaned his face into my hair and kissed my head while we danced. My breathing raced when he lifted my face to meet his. He brought his soft lips to mine and kissed me gently while we stood int he middle of the room. Our breathing quickened when he kissed me harder and more passionately. After we broke apart, he looked at me and smiled.

"Is this all you ever dreamed of?" he asked me with lust glowing in his eyes.

"No." I answered waiting for his reaction.

He smirked as I smiled back, teasing him.

"It's much more than I ever wanted. You are more than I ever wanted." I said.

He chuckled and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him as we embraced the moment, celebrating our love. I had everything. I would ever want and I learned how to live life, with the one you love.


End file.
